overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Hekkeran Termite
Hekkeran Termite (ヘッケラン・ターマイト) is the leader of Foresight and also a worker. He and his worker group volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious large tomb. Appearance Hekkeran has a blonde hair and blue eyes, has a healthy skin color that has regularly been exposed to sunlight. He wears a chainmail in which a metallic jingling can be heard coming from beneath his clothes, which sounded like it is caused by the friction of chains. Personality Hekkeran has a cheerful and easy-going personality and he likes money that he saved up. An indescribable charm can be felt emitting from the man which seems to be able to attract other people to him. He has an invigorating smile that contains his excitement and displays a lot of confidence. However, he dislikes people who tries to intimidate him and prefers to be directly to the point instead of talking in circles. Background Hekkeran is the fourth son of a merchant family, he aimed to become an adventurer. However, he becomes a worker instead. As a worker, he was commissioned to be a part of the Empire's subjugation of the undead in Katze Plains, where the annual war between the Empire and the Kingdom takes place. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Hekkeran had just returned to the Singing Apple Inn where he found his lover, Imina, rudely approached by a man looking for Arche. Imina refused to disclose the location of her friend as the person also refused to tell her his business. Hekkeran Termite eventually came and scared the man away. Arche and Roberdyck Goltron returned and met up with Hekkeran Termite and Imina, where it was revealed that the man looking for Arche was a debt collector and the dire financial situation of her family. Foresight took on a request made by Count Femel, after meeting the noble at his residence, along with the gathered worker parties, Hekkeran immediately took on a disliking for the leader of Tenmu, Erya Uzruth due to his mistreatment of his elven slaves. When they entered the depths of the mysterious Large Tomb, their party fought against hordes of undead. They eventually triggered a trap, transporting them to the Colosseum on the 6th floor to be pit against the master of the Large Tomb. Hekkeran attempted to bluff his way into Ainz's good graces by stating that Foresight was sent by his comrades. However, his lie was seen through by Ainz and thus invoking his wrath. Much to his shock, Ainz turned out not just a competent warrior but also a magic caster of unmatched caliber. He was nearly finished off had it not been for Imina's intervention, but he eventually fell to Ainz's negative touch. Hekkeran and Imina were later sent to Gashokukochuuou's residence. Abilities and Powers Hekkeran is well-equipped with two swords on his waist, and covered within the hand guard, a hidden blade underneath the sheath. He also has a mace and an armor piercing dagger hoisted behind his waist. His combat capability is equal to that of Mythril ranked adventurers. Job Classes * Fighter * Fencer * Sword Dancer Martial Arts * Dull Pain * Iron Fist * Limit Breaker: Increases the number of martial arts that the user can use at once. It comes with a drawback later. * Physical Boost * Twin Blade Strike Relationships Arche Eeb Rile Furt Hekkeran cared for Arche as a comrade and friend. This is seen with how he was concerned to learn the young woman was in debt. Roberdyck Goltron Hekkeran and Roberdyck have been friends for a few years. Hekkeran trusts him enough to ask for advice when he is uncertain of what to do. Imina It is hinted that he and Imina are dating each other through his conversation with Roberdyck. His feelings for the half-elf are so strong that he risked his own life to save her during Foresight's duel with Ainz. Trivia * Hekkeran incurred the wrath of Ainz after trying to trick him into believing they were sent by Ainz's comrades. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Fencers Category:Martial Art Users Category:Workers Category:Foresight Category:Baharuth Empire